


Daddy has you

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Non-Sexual Age Play, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is a little and when age trips she slips into little space and daddy Sam is there to make it all better
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Daddy has you

You had your cup of tea and went upstairs watch some TV. You didn't realize how close you were to the edge of the bed and you tripped on the the bedsheet corner that was hanging down.

You fell on your knees, tea spilling on the floor. You were thankful bedroom floor was carpeted and dark so it didn't stain. 

You had stunned yourself more than anything. You put your tea on the bedside table, lip quivering and you thought you should get a towel. Just then Sam walked in and knelt beside you, rubbing circles on your back.

"Baby, are okay?" He asked you shook your head and started to cry. "Aww, sweetheart, what happened?"

"I tripped on the bedsheet and I fell and I spilt the tea" your voice was small and Sam wiped your tears.

"Did you fall on your knees, baby?" And you nodded 

"I'll go get a towel" you pouted.

"Let daddy do that, okay?" Sam soothed cupping your cheeks and kissing your nose. "Sit on your bum for me"   
You did. 

Sam rubbed your knees and smirked a little when he saw you pouting. Sam stood up and pulled you up. He lifted you in his arms.

"Sorry daddy" you whispered and Sam frowned a bit. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he soothed

"I spilled tea" 

"Baby girl, that's not your fault. I love you so much sweetheart. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Daddy has you" 

You rested your head against his shoulder and he held you closer. He went to your dresser and grabbed your onesie. 

"Why don't we get you all comfy. I bet that was scary, huh?" He pouted and you nodded. "I'll get you comfy and we'll snuggle. Daddy will keep you safe."

"I love you daddy" you mumbled

"I love you, sweetpea"


End file.
